qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land Bridge Theory
Ah, the Bering Strait Land Bridge theory. It's a beloved theory that they put into us in the Public sch(f)ool system, but does it really hold water? Lets be adults and lets remind ourselves of it so we can explore it critically. And I do mean critically. The Theory "The Land Bridge Theory, also known as the Bering Strait Theory or Beringia Theory, is a popular model of migration into the New World. This theory was first proposed in 1590 by José de Acosta and has been widely accepted since the 1930s." The theory is that there was a land bridge from Asia to North America, and that humans traveled eastward from Asia into pristine North America. The land bridge existed prior to the Younger Dryas and there was enough land for people to cross eastward. From Wikipedia: The question of how, when, where and why humans first entered the Americas is of intense interest to archaeologists and anthropologists, and has been a subject of heated debate for centuries. Several models for the Paleo-Indian settlement of the Americas have been proposed by various academic communities. Modern biochemical techniques, as well as more thorough archaeology, have shed progressively more light on the subject. Current understanding of human migration to and throughout the Americas derives from advances in four interrelated disciplines: linguistics, archeology, physical anthropology, and DNA analysis. While there is general agreement that the Americas was first settled from Asia by people who migrated slowly across Beringia, over many generations, the pattern of migration, its timing, and the place of origin in Asia of the peoples who migrated to the Americas remains unclear. In recent years, researchers have sought to use familiar tools to validate or reject established theories, such as Clovis first. As new discoveries come to light, past hypotheses are reevaluated and new theories constructed. The archeological evidence suggests that the Paleo-Indians' first "widespread" habitation of the Americas occurred during the end of the last glacial period or, more specifically, what is known as the late glacial maximum, around 16,500–13,000 years ago. So, basically, paleo-Amerindians moved from Asia over the exposed ocean bottom. But we have a problem, though. First of all, it's clear that the Amerindian myths themselves had different ideas. Most prominent tribes have the first humans coming out of the ground. So, we have a problem where academia says one thing, and the people's genesis myths says another. There's no agreement. But what if the Amerindians are right and what they say about the theory is right? That it's bogus? The Han Chinese moved West! Suppose there is a book you can read that contains the whole History of the Earth from Eden to Celestialization? Suppose that the history in it were true? Suppose that what it had to say on a lot of different subjects were not what you wanted to hear? Well, a book does certainly exist and it does cause a lot of trouble. Basically, it says that the ancestors of the Han and the East Indians moved west across the sea in boats, rather than east across a land bridge. So, why the other theory? I think it's because they want to build a myth of a pristine North America, their vision of Eden; where there was no humans and no cities dotting the land. Well, we all love idyllicism, but I think this might be taken too far.